Field
This disclosure is related to techniques for calibrating magnetometers and accelerometers that may be used in a navigation system to determine the position of a wheeled object such as a human-propelled cart.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods have been used to determine the position of a wheeled object (e.g., a human-propelled, non-motorized cart) in a tracking area. For example, a navigation system can be attached to or included in the wheeled object. The navigation system can utilize dead reckoning techniques to determine a change in the object's position based on the object's heading and speed or distance during an elapsed time interval.